


Stolen Toys

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Caught, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Rose Quartz and Jasper, two star football players, have taken Pearl and Lapis, their two favorite cheerleaders, to the locker room for some Rest and Relaxation.No-frills orgy ensues.





	Stolen Toys

**Author's Note:**

> The first line of dialogue is from Amethyst and is related to a piece of art this fic coincided with. She comes back at the very end.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY TOYS?!"  
  
Pearl gasped as the tape finally came off, having wiggled free of her lips from the constant movement of her jaw. Her voice, like an angel's, rang out loudly with a shrill passionate noise as Rose's cock pushed inside of her. The pink-haired gem giggled and reached down, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. Pearl looked back at her, or tried to, panting heavily with drool sliding down her chin as she sat on her hands and knees.  
  
"Oh, god, give it to me Rose Quartz!" Rose just chuckled and, without giving her so much as a chance to get used to her massive size, slammed her hips into Pearl's ass in one swift motion.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice," she purred, her voice barely audible over the ragged and heavy noises Pearl was making. She looked over at Jasper, who was still hungrily shoving her tongue into Lapis's pussy, and gave the other quartz a thumbs-up. Jasper gave a muffled grunt in response, and so the pink woman returned her attention to the pearl currently writhing on her cock. Mmf, what a tight little piece she was, she must've barely gotten out at all.  
  
"Now just tell me if this hurts," Rose murmured, her cock's desperate twitching belying the faux-kindly nature of her voice. Before Pearl could respond, however, the larger gem slid her cock all the way out to the tip before slamming it back in. The force of her thrust rocked Pearl's small body so much that she lost her balance, hands giving way to her elbows as they hit the ground, pushing her ass up into the air at an even nicer angle than before. The smaller gem couldn't even try to hide her shocked gasp, voice filling the lockerroom such that if any students had been nearby they would've surely heard her. As Rose began to pound the smaller gem hard and fast, her heavy balls smacked against Pearl's clit and tantalized the girl with every rough thrust. Pearl's moaning and screaming quickly began to reverberate throughout the cluttered room.  
  
"Keep her voice down or we're gonna get caught!" Jasper hissed, her hands still tightly groping the ass of the blue-skinned beauty in front of her. Rose just giggled and waved her off, not slowing down one bit. She could tell by the thick red tint on Jasper's cheeks exactly how she felt about the small woman's cries of pleasure.  
  
"I think she likes the idea of being caught, don't you Pearl?" Pearl's voice became shakier at the thought, as she imagined the disgust an upperclassman might have for her as they walked in, only to see her panting and moaning like a whore on Rose's fat dick. She pushed her face into her arms, arching her back more to give Rose the best angle she could have to fuck her from. The larger gem giggled as she looked down at the gorgeous ass bouncing against her cock, the cheerleader's pussy already soaking wet and beginning to drip lust down her shaft.  
  
Jasper was having another experience entirely, her face buried into the ass of a young gem who seemed to be making her best efforts to look as disinterested as possible. Lapis was holding onto the bench in front of her, brow furrowed and eyes more often than not closed with a good effort. Jasper's tongue was taking turns burying itself inside of her, tasting every single inch of her tight little pussy, and making long licks against her exposed clit to send shivers down her spine. Jasper seemed determined to get a good reaction out of the smaller girl, and with a grunt pulled away from her for just a moment. She stuck one of her large thumbs into her own mouth and got it nice and slick with saliva and pussy juice, then pushed it against the blue gem's ass. With a small gasp, Lapis realized what was happening just a moment too late as she felt the thick, long thumb start to push inside of her as Jasper's tongue got right back to brushing against her clit.  
  
Despite her efforts, the small gem was starting to quiver, her little knuckles turning white from gripping the bench so hard in defiance. Jasper started to finger her ass deeper, her fat thumb reaching halfway inside and finally drawing a sound from the cute gem's mouth. Lapis groaned, then let out an exasperated sigh as she knew her efforts were starting to fail. She glared at a nearby locker with a look that could turn somebody to stone, but her visage quickly failed as Jasper's tongue fucked her so deep it found her g-spot.  
  
Pearl's moaning and panting was filling the room as she shuddered with a second orgasm on the thick cock ramming in and out of her. She was desperately trying to brace her small body against the floor as the larger gem pounded away relentlessly, her large cock driving in to the hilt with each thrust. Rose's hunger for this cheerleader's pussy was endless, and she licked her lips as she watched the girl's pearly-white pussy cum drip down her shaft in between thrusts. Rose herself was starting to gasp and pant a little, her visage hardly changing as she started to breathe harder. What a workout! Her eyes plastered themselves to Pearl's ass, just visible around her thick abdomen and bouncing up and down on her dick, mesmerized by its tight firmness. She reeled a hand back and smacked it hard, sending the tight little butt jiggling, and getting a nice little howl from the girl she was plowing.  
  
"Rose! I'm cumming again!" Pearl's cries of ecstasy put a smirk on the larger gem's face, and she slowly ground to a halt. Pearl looked back over her shoulder with an expression that made Rose laugh so hard she snorted, pulling out and sitting back against one of the lockers. She beckoned the smaller gem with a finger, her other hand slowly fondling her own balls.  
  
"My little Pearl, if you want to cum again so badly why not come do it yourself?" The cheerleader's face flushed immediately, and she froze for a moment. How uncouth, how crass, how... exhilarating! Pearl got fully on her hands and knees and crawled, pussy aching for release, over to her favorite captain. She marveled in Rose's body first, hands caressing the thick curves and muscular thighs, and Rose spread her legs in response. Pearl slid down between the woman's perfect thighs and looked at the massive cock before her, still slick and messy with her own juices. It was large and beautiful, just like Rose.  
  
"It's so big," she cooed, taking it in both hands. A pair of fingers wrapped around the head and teased it as Pearl's face closed in, planting kisses and licks across the shaft as her nimble hands worked their magic. She rose up and pushed her lips against the head, so thick and musky, barely able to fit it into her mouth as she started to lavish affection onto the magnificent cock.  
  
"That was inside of you, Pearl. All of it." Rose's voice crept into the cheerleader's ears and sparked something inside of her, that hunger for sex and debauchery that had gotten her into this mess in the first place. Pearl let the cock slip out of her mouth with a pop and looked up, making eye-contact with the gorgeous woman before her. Without breaking that eye-contact, Pearl slowly mounted the woman, her thin and nimble legs wrapping around Rose's hips as she cradled her drooling pussy above the captain's thick member. Slowly, Pearl lowered herself against it, sighing with content as the thick head started to push apart her needy petals.  
  
Rose had other ideas. She grabbed Pearl by the waist with both hands and, like a toy, pushed her down all the way until her little ass sat on Rose's crotch. Pearl let out another cry, just like the first time, and Rose looked over to her fellow captain expecting another lecture. Instead, she giggled as she found Jasper enjoying herself even more than she was. The buff gem was anchored over a bench, upon which Lapis was splayed out, their faces and crotches meeting each other. Jasper's massive cock, hard as stone and quivering with need, was hanging inches from Lapis's face. The smaller gem was struggling, trying not to moan as Jasper's thick fingers were pounding away at her pussy. The captain leaned down and planted her mouth on Lapis's clit, and she started sucking hard, finally causing her to break. Lapis cried out in pleasure, her voice like a sirensong. But her moans were quickly muffled as Jasper took this moment to shove her fat dick right into her mouth.  
  
"Finally," she growled, a devious grin on her face as she started to thrust, burying her cock in further and further every few seconds. She was forcing muffled sounds from Lapis with almost every thrust, the smaller gem slamming her hands against Jasper's hips in a futile attempt to get her to be less intense. It only drove Jasper to be meaner, humping the girl's face like a toy as her fat nuts slapped Lapis in the nose over and over again.  
  
"Don't you think you should be a bit nicer? She looks fragile," Rose said, barely suppressing a giggle as she greedily fucked away at Pearl's tight little cunt.  
  
"Nah, the little slut loves it. Just listen." Jasper pulled her cock nearly all the way out, leaving in just the head (which in itself was over an inch of thick flesh). Lapis sputtered and took a deep, ragged breath between groans as the lager gem continued to ravage her pussy with those large fingers. She was shaking, no longer pushing against Jasper's thighs but rather holding on for dear life.  
  
"See?" Jasper finished, not even giving Lapis a chance to speak before she buried her cock all the way inside her pretty little mouth. She fucked the back of Lapis's throat and left it there, reaching down with her free hand to grab the back of the cheerleader's head and force it to stay, buried so deep into Jasper's sweaty musky crotch that you could barely make her face out from it. As much as Rose was about to intervene, worried about the potential hazards here, her keen eyes fell upon Lapis's body as it began to shiver and arch. Lapis came, hard, all over Jasper's fingers and the floor. Jasper laughed and buried her fingers inside, hitting the g-spot over and over again like a jackhammer as Lapis squirted all over the floor. Jasper pulled her cock out of the poor gem's mouth, and Lapis gasped for a deep breath before letting out a series of gravelly, shaky moans that rivaled Pearl's in volume. She yanked her fingers out of the girl's gushing cunt and watched as Lapis, still quivering, rode off the rest of her stunning orgasm before practically collapsing on the bench.  
  
"Hey, I ain't done cumming yet. Get to work, cheerleader." Jasper stood over the smaller gem, stroking her own spit-slick cock, and let her heavy ballsack hang over the spent girl's mouth. Lapis turned her head to the side at first, but Jasper's free hand grabbed her by the hair and directed her right back to it. Lapis grimaced, shutting her eyes as she opened up her mouth. She put on a good show, but the moment Jasper felt her hot tongue against her sack she knew better. Lapis was fucking worshipping that sack, her flexible little tongue covering every inch of it. She jerked suddenly as Jasper's fingers started to graze against her clit, still incredibly sensitive from her last orgasm, but her muffled groans didn't stop her from lavishing attention onto the musky sack resting against her face.  
  
"I-I'm cumming, Rose!" Rose Quartz's attention snapped back to the girl in her lap. Pearl's nimble little legs were quivering as she rode her, finally starting to give way to the intense orgasm that had been building for minutes. Pearl's arms wrapped around her idol's neck and she buried her face into those big, beautiful breasts. Or, well, the football padding covering them anyway. Rose grabbed Pearl by the hips, her large hands covering them almost entirely, and started pounding away at the cheerleader's tight little pussy. She wanted to watch¸ however, and so she put one hand on Pearl's shoulder and ushered her back until the flexible little cheerleader was arching back over Rose's knees so that everybody could watch her getting greedily fucked like an animal. Rose's eyes lit up with delight as she watched pearly-white pussycum sliding down her shaft as it hammered into Pearl's tight little snatch. The cheerleader could barely break her own screams of ecstasy long enough to beg.  
  
"C-cum inside me! Fill me, Rose Quartz!"  
  
But Rose had other ideas. She wasn't risking her career just to fuck one slutty cheerleader, oh no. Though Pearl was her favorite, her eyes did wander over to Lapis and her sweet curves and cute, pouty lips from time to time. And now as Pearl finished her third shivering orgasm, begging for Rose's cum, the football player had a brilliant idea. She leaned in close, her thrusts finally slowing down, becoming more sensual and rhythmic.  
  
"How badly do you want my cum, little Pearl?" Her voice sent shivers down the cheerleader's spine, warm breath and dulcet tones tickling her sensitive neck.  
  
"P-please, give it to me..."  
  
"Would you lick it off your own body? Off the floor? Off my jersey?"  
  
Pearl shut her eyes and nodded, too embarrassed to say it out loud.  
  
"How about... out of her?" Rose switched positions, lying Pearl back onto the floor before slowly pulling her thick, meaty cock out of her. Pearl's eyes were glued to the beautiful, slender dick as it dripped with her messy juices and cum. She wanted it so badly. It was with dismay that she watched Rose Quartz rise to her feet and walk over to the other two gems on the bench. She watched, mouth agape, as Rose ushered Jasper's fingers out of Lapis and, without warning, spread the blue gem's legs and penetrated her.  
  
Rose Quartz was relentless as she shoved her cock inside the small blue gem, but Lapis was so drenched at this point that it barely mattered. After Jasper's thick fingers and several shivering orgasms, Lazuli could barely even muster up the energy to pretend she wasn't enjoying it. She grimaced as Rose grabbed her hips, furrowed her brow as Rose leaned over her, and groaned as Rose began to fuck her like a toy. Jasper's thick, hard cock was hanging over her face again, and before Lapis could deny her, the larger woman grabbed the back of her head and pushed into her mouth. So there she was, lying on her back on a bench in an unused locker room, being savagely pounded by two football players from both ends, Jasper's sweaty sack bouncing against her face as Rose Quartz howled with pleasure and emptied her balls out inside of her. And Lapis loved it.  
  
Rose sighed happily as she pulled out, her half-hard cock sliding free of the tight little cunt. She glanced over to Pearl and beckoned her with a finger, and the cheerleader obeyed. Pearl slinked over, eyes glued on Lapis as she approached, squeezing in between her legs and sinking down to the floor. The gem marveled at the blue pussy gushing with Rose's cum, and at how much thick cream the large gem had released inside her. She was so jealous, but... so turned on. Pearl leaned forward and placed her lips onto Lapis's clit, tongue swirling around it in circles as she sucked hard And poor Lapis, still calming down from her intense fucking, could only grip onto Jasper's thick, muscular hips and hold on for dear life as Pearl ravished her clit. Lapis moaned hard into Jasper's cock, her voice muffled by the thick meat as she gave shaky noises and protests. Pearl's technique was impressive, and combined with Jasper's hard throat-fucking was bringing the blue gem to another orgasm.  
  
But Jasper wasn't satisfied with just a throat. The large woman pulled her cock out of Lapis's mouth, leaving her sputtering and gasping for air as she trundled around to the other side of her. She gave Pearl a semi-gentle nudge, ushering her out of the way before grabbing Lapis by the hips and flipping her without warning onto her stomach. Lapis grunted hard and tried to readjust, legs halfway wrapping around the wooden bench, but Jasper didn't give her time. The football player leveled her fat cock with Lapis's drooling pussy and pushed in, drawing a shaky groan from the girl. Jasper's muscular hips rolled into the smaller gem over and over again as she wasted no time, her thick meaty cock filling Lapis up to the brim with every thrust. Rose's cum came gushing out in thick, white spurts as it was fucked out of her by the bigger cock, and Lapis's knuckles were turning white as she held onto the bench for dear life. She shut her eyes and mouth tight, not wanting to give Jasper the satisfaction of knowing how fucking good this felt, but she could only hold out for so long as she felt every thick, fat inch of the gem's dick push against her insides. Jasper's balls, still slick with spit and sweat, slapped against the poor girl's clit with each thrust, adding another level of difficulty to not moaning like a whore in heat.  
  
Jasper's breath started to get ragged and heavy, and the larger gem grabbed a hold of Lapis's ass with one hand as she leaned over the smaller girl's back. With her free hand, the orange gem grabbed a fistful of Lapis's hair and yanked back, pulling hard on it without slowing her powerful thrusts, and Lapis let out a cry of mixed pain and pleasure. Jasper let out a laugh and roared in triumph, letting go of her hair just long enough to shove two thick fingers into Lapis's mouth.  
  
"That's right, suck on 'em! They taste like your cunt, don't they?"  
  
And that was just too much. Lapis bit down hard on the fingers in her mouth and moaned, just as loudly as Pearl had been before, as another hard orgasm rocked her tiny body. Jasper cackled and picked up the pace even more, grunting hard with each thrust as she fucked Lapis so hard and deep it started rocking the bench itself. The blue beauty shut her eyes tight and came, hard, all over Jasper's cock as it relentlessly fucked away at her needy pussy. Finally, Jasper gave a thick, deep growl of pleasure and pulled out, taking her fingers out of Lapis's mouth and standing up straight. She started desperately stroking her own slick, messy cock with one hand as the other slammed into a locker, holding her up steadily. With a ragged, deep moan, Jasper began to shoot thick strands of cum all over the smaller girl's body, starting with her ass and going all the way up to her beautiful gem. The football captain grinned as she painted the beautiful blue gemstone with messy white cum.  
  
Jasper sighed hard and leaned back against a locker, her fat cock slowly softening and dripping cum onto the floor. She glanced over at Rose and her little slut, who were making out on one of the benches like some kinda couple. They all jumped as the door to the room was thrown open, and Amethyst stormed in with a look of rage and somebody wriggling on her shoulder.  
  
"WHO JACKED MY- oh." All eyes were on Amethyst as she looked from gem to gem, the frown on her face slowly turning into a look of surprise, and then a smile.  
  
"Hey," Amethyst started, "my turn to join the party. I brought a party favor!"  
  
She stepped in and closed the door behind her, then turned and tossed a squirming Peridot onto the nearest bench. The green gem was tied up with Amethyst's whip, and her wide eyes went from Rose to Jasper, both of whom were smirking and very naked from the waist down.  
  
"Oh my stars!"


End file.
